The present invention relates to a tire tread pattern particularly suitable for use on a car.
The modern trend in tire tread patterns has been to improve wet grip and overall vehicle response and handling by using many grooves to form the pattern. Patterns often comprise a series of spaced apart blocks formed by circumferentially and transversely extending grooves which provide many ground contacting edges to give the wet grip required. Problems of noise with such tread patterns however occur and there are many approaches to reducing this noise, including for example, to vary the block size and arrangement around the tire to try and make the noise into white noise rather than predominant frequencies which can cause annoying noise in the vehicle.
Despite all attempts however car tire tread patterns having good wet grip tend to be noisy and thus it is an object of the present invention to try to avoid the noise being perceived in the vehicle and outside the vehicle even though the noise itself is generated in the contact patch between the tire and the road.